1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic systems including signal channels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include one or more signal channels for processing signals. For example, an imaging system can include an integrated circuit (IC) having signal channels for processing signals received from image sensors. The signal channels can have an error that can arise from a variety of sources, such as output noise associated with the signal channels.
Signal channel output noise can degrade the integrity of data processed using the signal channels. For example, in an imaging system implementation, output noise of the signal channels can lead to pattern errors that can cause visible artifacts in images generated using the imaging system. In certain applications, reducing output noise by using differential signaling and/or by increasing circuit area or power consumption may not be a practical solution.
There is a need for improved signal processing in electronic systems including signal channels. Furthermore, there is a need for reducing output noise in ICs used for signal processing.